


Most Importantly, Happy

by nothingventurred (nothingventured)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Tummy rubs, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingventured/pseuds/nothingventurred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard watches Pavel talk to his baby bump, and does a bit of thinking of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Importantly, Happy

Leonard McCoy was many things. A doctor (that, the crew was reminded of daily), and a damned good one at that. A friend (though most of the crew found him irritable and grumpy), and, most importantly, an expectant father. 

Pavel Chekov was (very) pregnant with his child, and that had caused him to become far less grumpy than he had been before. It was a relief to many of his patients, along with the crew. Of course, most of them spent half their time fawning over Chekov for the first six months of his pregnancy, and didn’t notice Bones’ grumpiness. Leonard had actually been feeling far happier the past few months, excited for the birth of his and Chekov’s first child. As he walked down the corridor to their quarters, he was even smiling. 

He typed in his code, and the door opened, allowing him to step inside silently. He wondered if Chekov was asleep for a brief moment, before hearing the soft sound of his lover’s voice.

"You are really doing some things to Mama’s skin, are you not?" Pavel’s soft tone carried in the relatively small quarters. "So many stretch marks, oy." Leonard smiled to himself; Chekov was talking to his bump again, something he found to be very cute. And something he was very careful not to let on that he knew Chekov did. He peeked around the corner, catching a glimpse of Pavel standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom, rubbing what looked to be oil on his belly.

"Oy, so many," Pavel sighed, cupping one hand under his large belly as he massaged the oil into his skin with the other. "Very worth it, but it isn’t comfortable for Mama." he sighed again, blowing a stray curl from his forehead. "Perhaps with your little brothers and sisters it will be easier, no? I will be stretched by then." he chuckled, smiling tenderly down at his swollen stomach. "You’ll have lots of brothers and sisters, love. And when I am captain of my own starship, Papa and all of you will be with me, and want for nothing. I promise you that." 

Leonard couldn’t keep the delight from his face, a warmth spreading in his chest at the tenderness Pavel showed; when he’d first come to Leonard and expressed his want for children, Bones had been skeptical. After all, what nineteen year old wants kids? But, obviously, Pavel had been more than serious, and the pair had welcomed the news that he was pregnant less than four months later. 

Pavel’s voice broke him out of his reverie, and he looked up just in time to see him take a deep breath, watching intently in the mirror as his navel expanded a tiny bit. “Come on now,” Pavel muttered, “I am sick of waiting to pop!” Another deep breath, and then a sigh of relief as his navel finally expanded outward, a smile breaking out across his face. “There now,” he said, satisfied, “That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” he smiled down at his belly again, rubbing his hand over the swollen skin. 

Leonard was smiling so wide by this point, his face was aching. Chekov, his Chekov, in that moment, was the most lovely thing he’d ever seen. He was everything Leonard could ask for in a partner, really. Tender, kind, patient, funny; could be a bit too ambitious at times, but it really wasn’t something that bothered him. In fact, he welcomed it; Chekov was the most ambitious man he’d ever known, and he was more than honored to call him his partner. And, he thought, glancing at the younger’s swollen belly as he tugged his shirt down over it, the mother of his children. 

Leonard McCoy was many things. A lover, a soon-to-be father, a doctor, a lifesaver. And, most importantly, happy.


End file.
